What Lies Beneath
by Hyunar
Summary: Tragic struck Hermione's home last summer.She's returned a changed person.Will it take someone unexpected to change her?Vice versa for Draco Malfoy. This used to be known as Fire Equals Ice Squared.
1. Summer Letters

**Chapter One : Living Alone **

An owl swoops down from an open sky into a window in a backyard home. A female retrieves the letter from its outstretched leg.

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_We are sad to inform you that we have found your parents' bodies lying at the bottom of a valley. They were on their home when they fell of the edge. By the time we have arrived, there was nothing that we could do. We are terribly sorry for your loss. We send our deepest condolences. _

_We have arranged for you to stay at your Aunt Terrie's place for the rest of the summer. She knows about your status and we are allowing you your magic this summer. _

_However, we have good news to tell you as well. You are the newly appointed Head girl of this year. Congratulations to you! Your timetable will be given to you in school together with her Headboy._

_Yours faithfully, _

_Headmistress_

_Professor McGonagall_

Somewhere at the other side of Europe, another owl swoops from the open sky into a window somewhere in the woods. A male hand retrieves the letter from its outstretched leg.

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are the newly appointed Headboy of this year. Congratulations to you! Your timetable will be given to you together with the Headgirl._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Headmistress_

_Professor McGonagall_


	2. Happenings

**Last Time**

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are the newly appointed Headboy of this year. Congratulations to you! Your timetable will be given to you together with the Headgirl._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Headmistress_

_Professor McGonagall_

**Chapter Two : Happenings**

_Hermione: "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO……………"_

She crumpled onto her bedroom floor in tears.

_Hermione: "LORD! Why? Why are you doing this to me?" _

She walked into her parents' room and stared at their wedding photograph up upon the wall. Suddenly she ran to her room and locked herself in. For the next few days, Hermione remained in her room not doing anything. Until one day…

_Door bell: "Ding Dong!"_

Hermione ran down to open her door. There, stood Aunt Terrie with her arms opened,

_Terrie: "Oh Hermy..my poor Hermy."_

and embraced her.

_Terrie: "Never in my wildest imagination will this happen..Cry Hermione, cry it all out."_

After a few minutes, Hermione calmed down and asked,

_Hermione: "Auntie, when will we be leaving for your house?"_

_Terrie: "Oh! Today my dear..do you need help in packing your bags?"_

_Hermione: "No."_

and proceeded to packing her luggage for school and the summer while Terrie kept herself busy tidying up the house. After a few hours of selecting clothes, Hermione stood ready at the front door. Terrie locked up the place and gave the keys to Hermione.

Terrie: "Come along now! We must hurry to the ariport!"

Terrie informed her chauffeur to get the bags into her car. Throughout the trip to the airport, Hermione remained silent as Terrie gazed at her worriedly thinking of what way to help her out of her sub-consciousness. Suddenly, the car stopped and they were brought to the airport's hanger where a private plane stood awaiting there arrival. Hermione saw the plane and exclaimed to herself,

_Hermione's thoughts: "I know that Aunt Terrie was rich, but I didn't know she was THIS rich!" ._

Both boarded the plane and prepared for take off. As they were flying over the ocean, Hermione fell into a deep sleep after looking at the deep, deep, deep blue sea.

Meanwhile in London...

_Narscissa: "Draco..Honey dear..come downstairs will you?"._

Draco went speeding down the stairs stopping in time just to prevent smashing into his mother.

_Draco: "Whoa..phew..Hey mum..err..didn't see you there! Ha.."_

Narscissa then linked arms with her son and brought him into their enormous library.

_Narscissa: "Honey, I've got something to tell you.."_

After the hour long talk, Draco left the room ignoring what his mother had told him. He started to drag his lugguage out of his closet and started packing his necessities for his trip back to school. His mother was organising a party to celebrate his becoming Head boy of the year. And that his father was going to announce his engagement to Pansy Parkinson that very night.


	3. Evolving Through Summer l

**Last Time**

_Narscissa: "Honey, I've got something to tell you.."_

After the hour long talk, Draco left the room ignoring what his mother had told him. He started to drag his lugguage out of his closet and started packing his necessities for his trip back to school. His mother was organising a party to celebrate his becoming Head boy of the year. And that his father was going to announce his engagement to Pansy Parkinson that very night.

**Chapter Three: Evolving through Summer l**

**Author's note: as the two main characters are separated now, I'm making it easy to switch to each other scenarios with their names in asterisk a.k.a **

**Hermione**

When Hermione awoke, the plane was flying above a vast canopy of greenery. Sticking her head further out, Hermione saw a huge beach house in front the forest overlooking the sea. The scenery was absolutely breath-taking.

_Pilot: "Please fasten your seatbelts, we would be landing soon."_

Hermione and Aunt Terrie sat back and prepared themselves for landing. She realized that they have landed right beside the beach house,

_Hermione: "Aunt Terrie, is that your house?"_

_Terrie: "Yes Hermy, I have managed to earn a great deal of money through business. Here's a credit card for you to use. Since I'm now a multibillionaire, I can give you a shopping spree; take it as a way to calm yourself down and it is also a reward for your being Head girl. Your budget is one million dollars. And I have placed half a million galleons into your Gringotts Bank safe for you to buy what you may need in school this year..."_

_Hermione: "Thanks...Aunt Terrie, you're all that I have now. Thank you so much."_

_Pilot: "Miss and Mrs. Granger, the plane is now safely land and you are allowed to leave the cabin."_

Hermione and Terrie left the private plane and walked through the hanger and into the house.

The maids came out and carried their respective luggage to their respective rooms.

_Terrie: "Hermy, your room is on the third floor. I placed an envelope on the door containing your keys to the house and the room. So you will recognize which room is yours. Mine is just opposite your room."_

_Hermione: "Thanks Aunt Terrie, I really think I'll go to my room now. I'm a little jet-lagged from the plane ride here."_

_Terrie: "By the way, you can take the elevator up, it's beside the stairs."_

Hermione dragged herself into the elevator and reached her door in a few seconds. She tugged off the envelope and entered her room. It was empty, then she found a note attached that said:

'_Hermy dear, you are allowed to decorate your room. Professor McGonagall told me of the spell Erisifrurio allows you to visualize your room and when you cast the spell, the room will just appear before you.'_

Hermione took out her wand from her trunk and started visualizing her dream room.

Black plastered walls with swirls imprinted on, dramatic deep red velvet drapes behind light grey day curtains and Teak flooring. With that, Hermione lifted her wand and shouted the spell flicking it downwards.

_Hermione: "Erisifrurio!"_

She saw the entire room appeared right before her eyes as she had visualized.

Hermione then pictured the furnishings. French windows with gold leafed frames that when around and a matching French doors leading to the balcony. Two armchairs out on the balcony and hung a deep red glass chair from the balcony ceiling. After picturing a few potted plants around and casting the spell, she went to the interior.

She pictured a dramatic deep red canopy king's sized bed with matching gold leafed edging and red satin sheets highlighted with delicate reflective black swirls splashed on it. She went on decorating for one hour before finally getting her dream room and throwing herself on the bed exhausted.

**Draco**

_Rock music playing at the background…_

_Pansy: "Drakie! There you are! I have been searching for you the entire evening…where were you?"_

Pansy Parkinson shrieked as she pranced to Draco's side and linked arms with him.

_Draco's thoughts: "True, Pansy's looks has indeed changed during the summer, but she'll always be "Pug-face Pansy" and I wish that she'll stop calling me that stupid name!'_

Draco walked her to the dance floor and started dancing with her. Halfway through the dance, he's best friend Blaise Zabini stepped between them and said

_Blaise: "Yo Drake. Sorry Pans, I'm borrowing him for a second."_

and pulled Draco away.

_Draco: "How? Can I ever thank you for what you've just done? That woman never stops clinging to me! Can't my father get someone else better to be engaged to me!"_

_Blaise: "Whatever dude…So now that you're Head Boy, do some justice for the Slytherins and do something about the Gryffindors!'_

_Draco: "You bet I am!"_

Lucius : "May I have your attention please? Today, I have the honor of announcing the bringing of two wizarding families' bloodlines together. Let us all welcome to newly engaged couple Draco Lucius Malfoy and Pansy Mariotte Parkinson! "

As Lucius Malfoy spoke, Draco linked arms with Pansy and walked up onto the stage. Both were photographed by the Daily Prophet reporters and the news will soon spread to the entire wizarding world. NEWSFLASH! Two of the wealthiest families' children are tying the knot!

As the couple walked away, Narcissa pulled Draco into an empty corner and told him,

_Narcissa: "Draco, your father is evil by heart. You know the only reason he has made you tie the knot with Pansy is because he wants to be one of the more powerful wizarding families in the world. You know that, why did you agree to do it? Your father has planned your life, every single bit. He trained you to be another him, to be the right-hand man of Vol..Volde..of Voldemort. My son, do not fall into the trap he sets…One day, he will threaten you to do as he says with my life, DO NOT give in…Or I'll have died for nothing……" _

after that, she pushed him away and retreated back to her room before Draco had any chance to speak.

_Draco thoughts: 'Mother…I love you…'_

**Hermione**

As Hermione lay asleep in her bed, her personal maid, Issy, knock the door and woke her up. She informed Hermione,

_Issy, the maid: "Hermione miss? Dinner is ready. Madame Granger request you dress formally for every meal with her. I have chosen a dress for you from your good clothes. Madame had bought them for you."_

Issy helped Hermione into her gown. It was a deep purple and very light and flowing. She helped Hermione place on her make-up and helped her into matching purple shoes. Issy held the door open for Hermione and lead the way down to the dining area. As they were walking, Hermione spoke up,

_Hermione: "Issy, when my aunt is around, you can call me Myayr 'kay? Tell the others too…My aunt, is she often away?"_

_Issy: "Yes. Miss…I mean Myayr" _Author's note: by the way, Myayr is pronounced, My-yar

In a flash, Hermione was done eating dinner and both Terrie and she retired to the living room for tea and after dinner mint.

_Terrie: "Hermy, Aunt will be leaving for Japan for a business trip and will not know when I'll be back from it. Joseph will take you to King Cross Station and since you already have your driver's license, I have bought you a red sports porche for you. It's in the garage."_

_Hermione: "Thank you Aunt Terrie…I shall retire to my room now."_

Terrie allowed her to return to her room and she went off to pack her luggage for her trip.

The next day, Hermione woke to the sound of seagulls calling.

Hermione's thoughts: 'Today is the first day of my freedom. But I don't feel freed at all. I feel pain..emotional pain…I need to feel real pain.'

With that, Hermione started looking through her DADA book and found the spell Healfilitis. Healfilitis, a spell to repair any open wound but not the scar imprinted onto the victim's skin. Only using a concealment charm would work. With that, Hermione dug through her haversack for the blade she bought from a blacksmith. It was made of pure silver with a diamond handle; on it was a huge butterfly in different shades of sapphire stones. She held the blade up to eye level and brought it down and slashed her wrist. As the pain surged through her body, she let out a sigh of relief. Finally, she was at peace for a moment. After a few minutes of what's known as heaven to Hermione, she cast the healing spell onto her arm and watched it close up.

Hermione felt hungry and open her closet. She pulled on a black knitted vest over a long-sleeved white crisp shirt and threw on a pair of beige, short gypsy pants. Grabbed her purse containing her credit card and wand she approached her door where her shoes are kept. She slipped into her black heeled pumps and made her way down for breakfast.


	4. Evolving Through Summer ll

**Last Time**

Hermione felt hungry and open her closet. She pulled on a black knitted vest over a long-sleeved white crisp shirt and threw on a pair of beige, short gypsy pants. Grabbed her purse containing her credit card and wand she approached her door where her shoes are kept. She slipped into her black heeled pumps and made her way down for breakfast.

**Chapter Four: Evolving Through Summer ll**

Author's note: I'm changing the format of the story due to many requests.

**Hermione**

Hermione descended towards the kitchen and greeted the cook and asked for some toast and walked towards the refrigerator to take out the low-fat cheese. As Hermione was eating, Issy approached her, _"Myayr, Madame Granger wants me to give you the car keys for your car."_ and handed her the keys. Hermione thanked her and started walking over to the door to the garage to start her journey to freedom. _'Oh…wow...'_ Hermione thought as she stepped into the garage. Her sports car was fantastic. In the next minute, Hermione was out of the house and cruising to town, _"I'm going to be a new woman, sophisticated, but with an edge of being daring."_

Once she was there, she started first by going to the salon to get her hair done. She walked in and approached the stylist _"Hi, I'll like you to make the best out of my messy curls and tame it down to medium curls, I'll have my hair dyed black in color and that's all. Thank you."_ with that, Hermione sat down on the chair and let the stylist do her work.

One hour later, Hermione walked out the salon a new woman. She strolled into the Shopper's mall and went into "The Face Shop" a well known make-up store in Korea. There she bought all her make-up and walked off. After a few hours, she was done shopping for the things she needed for her new image and dropped her countless shopping bags into her sports car, making sure the top was down, she locked it and continued her shopping for more things to accessorize her room with.

**Draco**

_"I know that you love me mother. But I will not allow you to exchange your life with my happiness…I'm sorry Mother, this time, I'm not going to listen to you."_ Draco said to himself as he was walking back to the ballroom. The entire night was a blur for him; he could not remember whom he had danced with, or what people had said to him. All that he could think of was his mother. As the guests left their home, Draco retreated back to his room. He lay on the bed thinking of what his mother had said to him. He knew that his father was using him as a puppet to get through to Voldemort, to get Voldemort to like himself and to bring about the Malfoy family's name to all over the world. But he could not do what his mother wants him to do. That day will come for him to make the decision, but it is not this day. As he laid thinking, he fell back into the dream world and into a deep, deep sleep.

The next afternoon, Draco was awakening by his mother. _"Honey, dearest, we are meeting Pansy's family for dinner tonight. Get out of bed and go wash up ok? I'll lay out a suit for you."_ Draco got out of bed and headed to his adjoining bathroom. While he was inside, Narcissa laid out a black suit with a silver tie, pure silver cuff links with the Malfoy's family crest imprinted onto it and a pair of black boots on with he could place his wand in. _"Honey, we'll be waiting for you in Saint Andrews restaurant 'Ciao Roma' apparate there."_ Narcissa said and left the room. Draco came out and stepped in front of the mirror, not that he was vain but, his body had indeed grown in places to be grown. He was a man now and all the surfing he did in the first two months of the summer was worth it.

He left the house with a heavy heart, knowing that his future will be set from the moment he had stepped onto the stage last night to accept the engagement.

**Hermione**

Hermione was cruising down the expressway back home. She got Issy and more male servants to help her with the heavier things that she had bought. As she sat down on her couch in her room, she magically opened all the boxes containing her new electronics. She placed the plasma television on the wall by the French doors and visualized a light grey 'L' shaped couch in front of it and in the middle placed a glass coffee table with an olive-colored rug under it. She made a wall that acts as a shelf with square cubicles and whispered the spell. After that, she placed all e ornaments and candles that she had bought. After that, she magically expanded her already large closet and started to fill the closet with her new clothes. She folded all her old clothes into the drawers; place her new make-up into a glass case and arranged all her accessories into her safe. After that, she had a shower and changed into a tank top and sports pants. She did some yoga before lying on the bed, falling asleep.

After she awoke the next they, she lay in bed thinking, '_I am left with 3 days to going back to school, I'm going to Diagon Alley to buy my books and Christmas Presents for Harry, Ron and Ginny! Oh! I'm gonna buy an owl too!'_ After a bath, she changed into a tiny black tube and looked at herself in the mirror. She knew that her body was very curvaceous but it was in the model style, her mother had complained that she was too skinny but she knew that she looked good. With that, she slipped into a light blue bareback jumper suit. It was made of a breathable material and ended at her mid-calf. She then picked a small black purse and slipped into her black heels with ankle cuffs and left a note for Issy that she left for Diagon Alley and will be back soon. With that, she stood in the middle of the room and apparated to Leaky Cauldron.

Once there, she started shopping for her books. She took out her booklist and went into 'Flourish and Botts', she shrank all her books and place them into one bag. After that, she walked into 'Quidditch Through and Through' a new shop at Diagon Alley. Inside she purchased two dragon scales armor for Harry and Ron, she was always worried of them injuring themselves in the house games. After that, she walked into 'Color yours this' selling hair dyes and purchased a blonde and chestnut color dye and walked off to a shop called 'Imagine it out' it was also a new shop. Inside stood a teenage witch a little older then herself, _"Welcome to my shop! I am Kristen. What will you like to buy? A dress? Pants? We have anything that you want."_ she said to Hermione. Hermione looked around and found the shop looking like a living room and no clothes rack in sight. _"But…whereare all the clothes?"_ she asked Kristen. _"As the shop is called, you imagine your dress out. Come into the changing room with me. Take off your clothes and visualize the dress you want. I'll cast the spell and you will see it on yourself."_ Kristen informed her. With that Hermione walked up and imagine a light pink dress with flowery short sleeves, it reached to below her knees with a glitter ream at the end. The dress was bareback and had a silver glittered butterfly attached at the back with a stretchable cord and gold tendrils falling down from the back of it. Hermione informed Kristen and she cast the spell on Hermione. In a flash, she saw the dress materialize in front of her eyes. It was beautiful; she knew that Ginny would love it. With that, she changed into her normal clothes and paid for the dress. She walked into a pet store and looked through the owl, she found an owl which was beautiful…she was silvery blue in color. Hermione immediately purchased the owl and named it Orion. With that, she brought all her items and Orion home.

After a long day of shopping, Hermione was getting hungry. She started her car and drove off to a restaurant for dinner. It was a well known restaurant in Saint Andrews, Scotland called 'Ciao Roma' which serves Italian food.

**Draco**

Outside the house, Draco apparated to 'Ciao Roma', it was a quaint looking place. As he walked around the side to its main entrance, he was almost knocked down by a red porche. _"WHAT THE…Hey, watch where you are going!"_ he screamed and walked into the restaurant. Once he was inside, he identified which table he was supposed to be seated at and strutted over. _"Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson, how do you do? Miss Parkinson."_ He said. With a curt nod of his head, he sat down beside Narcissa. _'This is gonna be a long night…'_ he thought.

**Hermione**

As Hermione parked her car outside the restaurant, she ran through her head at what had just happened. _'I almost knocked down someone! A someone who looked very much like THAT STUPID FERRET I KNOW FROM SCHOOL! Wahahaha…serves him right.'_ With that, she slammed her car door and entered the restaurant. The waiter gave her a seat beside the window as she was alone. She scanned through the room and saw Draco. He was seated beside his mother. _'Aha…so he's really going to marry pug-face Pansy…Hahaha…I can't wait for school to start!'_ she thought to herself. That night, she ate her dinner silently hoping to hear something from Draco's table to tease him about in school. But after a long night and dessert, she got nothing out of it and paid the check and left for home.


	5. Boarding the Train

**Chapter Five: A Nasty Train ride **

A/N: Please review! Thanks…

**Hermione**

"BBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!" the alarm clock sounded. "Alright I'm up, I'm up! Great, I'm talking to an alarm clock..I must be mad. Cuckoo..cuckoo.." Hermione was up in a flash dressed in a beige low cut 'V' shaped neckline sleeveless shirt, black three-quarters and grey heeled pumps. She was up and early at nine o'clock and headed down for breakfast. After a hearty meal, Hermione bounced back to her room and started to pack all her books, clothes and gifts she prepared for her bestest friends at school's. As her watch beeped at 11:30am, she dragged her trunk down and got Issy to bring Orion down as well. She placed her things nicely on the ground, waved goodbye to Issy and the other members and making sure she had a tight grip on all her things before she apparated out of there to King's Cross station.

**Draco**

"Draco, Honey…wake up. It's nine o'clock already! You still need to pack your trunk for school. You do remember you are due in King's Cross in two hours do you. Hurry along now!" Draco dragged himself out of bed and pulled on a long, olive green long sleeved sweater and black jeans. He slipped into his Adidas shoes and headed down for breakfast. "Grreaaat……another year at Hogwarts. THANK GOD it's the last year..no more hanging out with the two goons Crabbe and Goyle..Suckers..Dudes!". He finished breakfast and when back to his room to get ready. At 11.45pm, Draco gathered all his belongings and apparated to the station after bidding his mother goodbye.

**Hermione**

Hermione stepped into the train station and started searching for Harry, Ron and Ginny. She spotted them hanging between the two pillars leading to Platform Nine and Three-quarters. "Hey guys! How was your summer?" Hermione asked them cheerfully. "Oh hey Herms..I'm sorry about your parents. All of us are. We are. But McGonagall didn't want to tell us about your whereabouts, so we couldn't owl to console you. Sorry." said Harry. "It's okay guys, I'm fine. My Aunt helped me lots in overcoming it. But thanks for your concern. Come on! We're going to be late!". "She's fine..She already worried about school!" said Ron and all of them burst into fits oflaughter. All of them went through the barrier and clambered into an empty carriage and were later joined by Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. All of them were good friends since their battle side-by-side against the Deatheaters at the Ministry of Magic. Once they were all confortable in their seats, Ginny voiced out her thoughts, "Herms, you look so different, so sophisticated." "Aw..thanks Gin. You too..Harry and Ron too..So...did anything happen between you two?" Hermione said. Harry turned a crimson red immediately and started to choke because he was happening to be sipping pumpkin juice at that moment, and everyone started to grab tissues and help him out.

**Draco**

He walked into the station and went into Platform Nine and Three-quarters. After boarding the train and finding an empty compartment, he settled down and waited for the train to start moving.


	6. A Nasty Train Ride

Chapter 6: **A Nasty Train Ride**

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the title mix up. Chpt 1 is Summer Letters, Chpt 5 is Boarding the train and chpt 6 is A Nasty Train Ride. As Hermione and Draco are now in the same place, I will not be categorizing them anymore.

The children waved to their parents as the train pulled out of the platform. Soon they were moving towards Hogwarts where the seventh years will be spending their last year in that school.

"Harry, did you get the letter from McGonagall? That you are the Head boy?" said Hermione. "No, did you?" Hermione responded by nodding her head. Everyone immediately started cheering and celebrating that McGonagall was the most brilliant Headmistress ever and that they were so happy for Hermione. Unfortunately, their happiness was cut short by Draco Malfoy. "Hmm…Excessive noise, twenty points from Gryffindor." He said and smirked ,"Sorry to disappoint you all but I'm Head boy this year! Hahaha…don't look at me with that face mudblood! Aren't you happy for me? And oh look! Potty and Weasel have grown taller. Mudblood still as ugly though and Weaselette, still……red-headed." he said sarcastically.

"Well…Malfoy, guess what? I'm Head girl and I'm taking thirty points from your house for your taking off points from us and you insulting my friends. That's right Malfoy, Head girl. Stop gapping." Hermione shot back at him. All her friends clapped to her sudden found courage and pushed Malfoy out of the cabin before he could say a word. A few seconds later, Draco reappeared at the door and said, "I taking fifty points from your house for your taking off points from us." and smirked down at Hermione who stuck out her tongue and shot back, "A hundred points from your house for your mere breathing and the door is that way"-points to the door-"please do see yourself out or else!". Draco smirked at her and stayed put waiting to see what Hermione's 'or else' is. With that Hermione whipped out her wand and screamed out,"Petrificus Totalas!"and Draco had a full body bind and was thrown out of the carriage by Harry and Ron. After Hermione locked the door with a complicated locking charm, she shot the bodybind's counter curse through the key hole. Draco dragged himself up and shouted, "YOU'LL GET IT MUDBLOOD!" before proceeding to his carriage.

Everybody in Hermione's carriage cheered for her newly found courage and hoisted her on to their shoulders.

Meanwhile in Draco's carriage, "Aww…Drakie, you still have me. Don't bother about the good-for-nothing mudblood. Think of the times we will have together!" Pansy said honey-sweetly to him. "Oh stuff it Pansy! We are NOT engaged yet. It doesn't mean that if my father says so, it is true. I will never propose to you." replied Draco coldly and pushed her off him. With that, he stalked into the Great Hall. As Pansy followed behind, she thought, "I will never surrender. YOU WILL BE MINE!"

Hermione and her gang alighted from their carriage to see Draco shouting at Pansy asking her to back off from him and not to bother him again. "'Mione, can we go in now?" Harry asked "Yeah…Bloody cold out here. "agreed Ron.

A/N: Sorry I did not update for like ages...I was really busy with da new school..p


End file.
